Inks, dyes, or other materials or finishing techniques may be used to produce electronic device housings of various colors. For example, metal housings may be anodized to produce a housing having a particular color. As another example, ceramic housings may be produced from a ceramic powder or other precursor with pigments mixed therein. The technique used for coloring an electronic device housing should be compatible with the manufacturing and/or finishing processes to produce a housing having the desired shape, color, and surface finish.